There are other swabs which provide for cleaning and for applying a coating of liquid or powder material. While these swabs may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a multi-functional swab comprising a pair of transversely disposed stick-like handles forming applicator posts, with the terminal ends of the posts having an absorbent or non-absorbent material thereon that can be used to dry or clean a user's ear and ear canal with the transversely disposed applicator post serving as a stop to prevent the over insertion of the swab and where the length of each applicator post is less than the typical distance from the ear canal opening to the tympanic membrane, for infants, toddlers, children and adults.
It is further desirable to provide a multi-functional swab comprising a pair of transversely disposed stick-like handles with the terminal ends having an absorbent or non-absorbent material thereon that can be used to apply a coating to a surface, such as applying medicine or makeup, where each of the absorbent swab heads can have a different color or material thereon, such as eye shadow, rouge, lipstick, etc.